The Demon of Baskerville
by Furgemancs
Summary: A short fan fiction, based on Flyingrotten's were!John AU. A mysterious beast killing in Dartmoor, Sherlock and John travels there to find out who or what causes these murders. The secret is more horrifying than they ever imagined. (cover image is made by Flyingrotten, used with permission!)
1. Chapter 1

The demon of Baskerville – Chapter 01

In an a dark room, nobody know where something moved. The empty silence was broken by a sudden sound of paper buzzing. It was a simple little sound, yet able to chill the blood in the already scared heart.

"Well, well. It seems they finally returned." hummed a cold voice "It's been an eternity I had seen this two together. Heh..." a sudden roar snapped him out of his thoughts, it echoed ominously in the room.

"Hungry again?" asked half aloud, folding the newspaper in the hands "Fine then. But worry not, your time will come soon. You can show your pure strength I gave you." the ground grumbled by the heavy steps of an unknown, large figure, followed by another, blood chilling howl. His face torn into a malicious grin and glanced back at the cover's photo "Just wait... soon we will meet, dear Watson. And you'll be mine!"

* * *

"How do you feel?" two pair of shoes knocked on the bricks as two person walked down the street in London.

"Less furry and stinky. I really needed that shower and shave."

"And thanks to you Mycroft's bath tube is plugged for the next year."

"Hey! It's not my fault, Sherlock!" the answer was a light smile from the other person.

"Lighten up John." told him Sherlock.

"It's not that easy as you say..." John put his hands into his pockets, watching the bricks. Sherlock's smile vanished and lowered his head as well for a second. He was right. He lived in lies for three years, it's natural he feels this way. Sherlock knew this just well. But he needed to do this, for John's sake...

"You know what's not easy? Finding a damned case I would appreciate!" Sherlock let out a huff and fastened his steps. John tilted his head as he looked after the man. Now again what's gotten into him? It was less than 24 hours he left the cage and this man was... already thinking about cases? Well... John needed to admit, this was that Sherlock he always liked. He just needed to get used to the 'normal' life again. John scratched his neck and followed the other.

"Don't tell me you..."

"I don't want to waste my high intelligence with stupid nonsenses! I want a real case! A mystery!"

"And what about the regular ones?"

"Too easy to figure them out."

"Ah yes... you always solved them in a minute..." another awkward silence settled between them. They never talked a lot, but this time the quiet was heavier. Sherlock tried to not care about it and trotted up the stairs, arriving to their old residence on Baker Street.

"At least this hasn't changed." noted John as he followed his partner inside. The flat seemed empty, Mrs. Hudson wasn't there. Still, when they went upstairs John smelled an unfamiliar scent. He immediately grabbed Sherlock by the sleeve and pulled him behind.

"We're not alone!" hissed and pointed at the slightly open door. Sherlock raised a brow, then shook his paws off his arm.

"Geesh it's just another annoying customer!" said and stepped inside, John quickly followed him. In the middle of the saloon they found a tall man, examining all the weird decoration Sherlock gathered together. When the door opened with a creak he rolled around to face with the newcomers.

"Mr. Holmes?" asked suspiciously.

"Told you so." Sherlock rolled his eyes annoyed and sat into his favorite armchair "Let me guess, you came from a very far place to share your pity little problem, right? Not interested!" he was so damn casual, yet so arrogant, like always. John just now realized how much he missed his cynicism.

"But I haven't tell you my problem yet..." blinked the customer, like s startled chicken. He cleared his throat, starting his monologue "My name is Henry Knight and s-some mysterious murder h-has happened in my h-hometown, Dartmoor. I-It was even in the News..."

"Never read them!" cut his sentence Sherlock "I don't care about some stupid little murders."

"B-but Mr. Holmes..." Henry was shocked by his reaction. "These aren't simple murders! Something ripped apart the victims!"

"Maybe an animal?" suggested John, keeping an eye on the person.

"Larger! I-I think it was a huge monster, that killed those people." Henry's voice stammered in fear.

"Bah monsters doesn't exist!" snorted Sherlock.

"But the Hound do exist!" by the word both Sherlock and John staid quiet and changed a look with each other.

"What... did you say?" Sherlock slowly raised from his chair. Henry twitched a little before he repeated.

"T-there's a large... Hound... that kills human!" Sherlock then walked to John, snatched his cellphone out his pocket and typed a number. John and Henry watched him confused.

"Hello, Mycroft? I need a car, immediately!" this is what he said before he switched out.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" raised a brow John.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to catch a dangerous hound in Dartmoor!" stated Sherlock with an excited grin. They just didn't imagine what kind of dangers they will goes through.

End of chapter 01.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon of Baskerville – Chapter 02

The trio, using the car they 'rent' from Mycroft left the busy, animated London behind, heading to their new destination. Outside the city the landscape became plain and green until the eyes could see. And the air was fresh... So boring. The long travel was spent in quiet, Henry drove the car while John sat on the passenger's seat, Sherlock occupied the whole back and he was spectacularly bored. Instead John enjoyed the view he almost forgot and took some great effort not to loll out his tongue in the wind.

After a few hours of shaking they noticed something in the distance. It was a large, white building isolated by fences and guardsmen.

"What is that place?" pointed that way John.

"That's Baskerville." told them Henry "I'm sure its their fault the Hound is unleashed."

"Why you think?"

"Because Baskerville is famous about its animal experiments." explained Sherlock, instead of their customer. "They're possibly able to create such a beast like our Hound is."

"That's right!" nodded Henry, his fist tightened around the wheel. "They do nothing, but playing god, and throw away the junk. The nearby forest is surely full with their genetic failures." spit out the man. John changed a quick glance with his partner. It seems Henry knew more than he told them about Baskerville. Later they must have to find out, what he hides from them.

Soon they arrived to a small village, Dartmoor. It was a quiet little town with many idyllic cottages, perfect for the tourism. As they passed by the nearby inn and made a stop, Sherlock noticed a smaller crowd gathering around a guy, who gesticulated wildly and explained something to them.

"I was wondering, Mr. Knight... you never talked about the murders with the Scotland Yard?" spoke up Sherlock. The question startled Henry for a second, then scratched his stubbly chin.

"I did... around two months ago when the first murders happened. Your colleague, Inspector Lestrade personally committed to investigate the case. But I didn't see him since that."

"Hm..." Sherlock grabbed his suitcase and walked to the inn. John looked after him a bit confused.

"Well, thanks for the ride." he told Henry and followed his partner inside.

"He's hiding something." Sherlock spoke up after they rent a room and walked upstairs.

"What do you mean?" asked John, sitting onto the comfy bed and stretching out his arms.

"When I asked about Lestrade he hesitated! And we all known Lestrade is missing for almost two months now!"

"He what?" barked at him John shocked "I didn't know about that!"

"It's possible he found something that might solve all the Baskerville mystery and someone didn't appreciate it." it was like Sherlock didn't hear his groan, the gears in his brain twisted on high speed. "We must have to find out what was his discover!"

"We do? But how, its been months ago he was around. I can't catch up his scent." as an answer Sherlock grabbed a flashlight.

"How about some night adventure?"

* * *

On the same day, after the sun settled Sherlock and John left the inn and headed into the forest. They heard the previous victims were found nearby a place called Dewer's Hollow, the local phenomenon. Without any attendant they only had a map and two flashlights. Plus the dark, creepy forest around them. The darkness increased all the little noises humans usually never care about. The rustles, the owl's hoot, the wind blowing between the trees.

"This place creeps me out. My fur already quivered on my back." muttered John, gripping his flashlight tight as he followed his partner deep into the woods.

"Since when you become a sassy, John?" asked Sherlock as he swept the nearby trees.

"I'm not a sassy!" barked back the werewolf "Just my instincts alarming in my head. We shouldn't be here…" in the next moment he heard a noise with his sensitive ears. John rolled around scared, but he found nothing.

"I-It was just the breeze…" tried to calm himself, but when he turned back, he found himself alone "Sherlock? Damn, Sherlock, where are you? If this is a stupid game I tell you it's not funny…" he didn't get any answer, his stomach squeezed tight.

"S-Sherlock… damn man, please stop this…" the flashlight trembled in his hand, an unknown fear grew inside him, choking his throat. He made some step forward. This can't be he left him behind. This can't! He just accepted the fact his best friend is still alive, he didn't want to lose him again. John panicked and began to run.

"Sherlock! Sherlock where are you? Sherlock!" howled John, clomping through the vegetation as he tried to find his partner. He can't lose him… never again!

Suddenly his shoes slipped on the moist ground and tripped up. With a shout John tumbled down a hill, hitting his back and limbs on the roots and smaller rocks. Accompanied by a loud thud he landed on the bottom, falling into a puddle with face down. The flashlight knocked on a nearby rock, breaking into pieces. In the dark John snorted and shook his head wildly as he knelt up.

"Where am I?" rattled, but in the next moment a strong, heavy smell hit his nose. He thought it never ever happens with him again, but the scent already infected his mind.

Blood. The air was heavy by its rusty, salty, yet delicious smell. John glanced down at his hands. In the bare light he noticed they were covered in something that emitted this heady flavor. Even the puddle he knelt in. A pool made of blood. John wheezed as the beast tried to break his cage inside him. He hugged himself and trembled, his teeth already turned into fangs. He didn't want to transform, not here…

"John!" a sudden shout snapped him back to reality. Someone pushed a rag into his face and he was pulled out the puddle "Cover your nose!" John glared upon the unknown astonished.

"S-Sherlock…" stammered on a deeper voice. The man gazed back into his eyes, slight shine of worry reflected on his face.

"It seems you found Dewer's Hollow." sighed Sherlock, with the flashlight looked around in the dark, cold alley. The ground, the rocks and the trees were all covered in blood. John holds the tissue tight on his face to avoid its drugging smell. Then, between two trunks they found a corpse. It was a stag, or at least what remained from it. The poor animal was brutally torn apart, flesh and organs covered the ground around the body.

"What you think, John. Can an animal cause such massacre like this?" asked him Sherlock, examining the corpse closer. John grimaced, then noticed something in the soil.

"Whatever did this… it was big." answered and pointed down. Sherlock lightened the ground and they saw a huge, bloody footprint. It was larger than any known animal.

"The Hound." whispered Sherlock. John saw the fear in his eyes, mixed with that curiosity and excitement he knew just to well. They were on the right way.

End of chapter 02


	3. Chapter 3

The demon of Baskerville – Chapter 03

On the next day the duo left the inn early to investigate another place, Baskerville. They wanted to take a better look at this isolated laboratory, maybe they find something that leads them for the clue of this case. This time Sherlock drove their car and sometimes shot quick glances at his partner.

Since they returned from Dewer's Hollow John turned strangely quiet. His face was pale and sickly, his hands slightly shivered, but he tried to hide it. He didn't say a single word, just glared out the window with blank eyes. Sherlock let out a sigh and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"John... hey John look at me." called him first gently, then forced his head to glare into his ice-blue eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing..." rattled for the first time.

"I hate when you lies. I know you're under shock from what you went through in Dewer's Hollow, but you must have to pull yourself together!"

"You know nothing... I thought I can control my power but I can't..."

"You were just under shock, it happens with almost everyone."

"But its not the same when you're a monster! What if I transform and attack y-" John's hysterical whines were cut when Sherlock slapped him across the face. The man grabbed his cheek and glared upon his partner shocked.

"Will you just stop this damned whimper? Where is that John who always stood up against his monster and helped me?" yelled at him Sherlock angry. On his side John remained quiet. He never seen his friend this furious before. He bit his lips and lowered his head.

"Forgive me, Sherlock..." muttered, rubbing his sore cheek "I'll be better, just give me a little time..." seeing his melancholic face Sherlock let out another sigh, letting out the steam.

"Fine." answered and turned back to the wheel. They continued their travel in that damn silence again. Sherlock scratched his chin, hesitating.

"Sorry…" muttered into the quiet. John twitched by the sudden voice and turned to his partner.

"Huh?"

"Sorry for… yelling at you… and slapping your face…" he really apologized? John rarely heard him saying sorry, even seeing as his cheeks reddened.

"It's okay. Thanks for pulling me back…" rubbed his arm John. Sherlock nodded, slightly relieved. Soon they noticed the white buildings of Baskerville in the distance. It looked so unnatural in the landscape, as it was surrounded by the green vegetation. There was a short fence in a large radius around the environment with warning sign.

"I see well they have a bomb field for security?" moaned John with a grimace.

"That's only the confirmation for our theory that they hiding something in Baskerville." stated Sherlock and smirked.

"Okay but how we get in?"

"I already have a plan." they finally arrived to the main gate, guarded by some security and their dogs. One of them stopped the car, Sherlock handed him a card and he went to check it. He drummed his fingers on the wheel as he waited, John nervously fidgeted with his fingers. A minute or two later the guardsman returned with the card.

"Welcome in Baskerville, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock nodded and drove in.

"Do they know you?"

"No, I used Mycroft's card that opens every gate for me." told him the man. When they parked an elder looking professor waited for them. His hair was gray, matching his white lab uniform that wal slightly stretched on his big belly.

"Welcome here, Mr. Holmes. My name is Dr. Frankland, I will guide you and…" glanced at John confused. The man straightened like a soldier.

"General Watson, sir." stated.

"…General Watson around the establishment. What brought you and your colleague to this wasteland?" asked as they walked inside the building, walking through many security door.

"We heard some rumors about a vicious monster." told him Sherlock casually.

"Ah the hound? It's just a foolish joke the villagers use to raise the tourism." waved his hand Dr. Frankland.

"Well that 'foolish joke' already killed a few people near Dewer's Hollow." added John, slightly grimaced by the bad memories. "Some of them said a failed experiment lurks in the woods."

"That's nonsense. Nothing has ever escaped from our lab." they entered a large room full with various kind of animals. While Dr. Frankland looked away for a second, Sherlock quickly whispered to his partner.

"Here's the chance, I distract him, you go and get evidence."

"Evidence? But how?" hissed John back confused.

"Sniff around." said the man and followed the scientist. John huffed annoyed and hid behind a cage.

"Where is General Watson?" heard Dr. Frankland's voice.

"He needed to go to the restroom." answered him Sherlock. John rolled his eyes then looked around. On the other side of the laboratory he noticed a locked door. Without any better idea he sneaked that way and entered the room. He walked through a dark passage that was stinky by medicine and other kind chemicals. John grimaced as he tried to sniff and find any kind of weird scent.

"This is useless… we just wasting time here…" grumbled when suddenly his nose found a weak scent between the horrible chemicals. He quickly turned his head around, trying to find the source until he found another heavy door.

There was only a small window on it, but enough for John to peek inside. The strong smell of ammonia twisted his nose and wet his eyes. When his vision accustomed to the semi dark he found many scratches on the walls. They were made by something huge and evil with large, razor-sharp claws. John swallowed and looked around if he finds the beast inside, but the cage was empty for a while now, he could tell this by the fading scent.

"Sherlock will like this." whispered and as fast as he could rushed back to the lab where he left his partner and Dr. Frankland. Without a word he grabbed Sherlock's arm and started dragging him out the lab.

"Woah what are you doing?" moaned Sherlock startled.

"We must have to get out of here…" hissed back John, when the alarms suddenly began to ring. "Now what the hell is this?"

"They found out I'm not Mycroft Holmes." sighed the man and glanced at his watch "It took them 8 minutes, slower than I thought…"

"Right now we have larger problems! How should we get out now?"

"Follow me." a sudden voice startled the duo. They rolled around and noticed Dr. Frankland gesturing nearby a door.

"W-why should we trust you?" stammered John suspiciously.

"Because you have no other choice." told them the scientist and vanished behind the door. John changed a look with Sherlock, but then quickly followed him. They didn't want to meet with the security again. Dr. Frankland guided them through an old, abandoned passage, where the neon glimmered ghostly.

"Why you help us?" asked John, narrowing his eyes.

"He already know who we are, John." told him Sherlock casually "And possibly he knows more than he told us about the hound, am I right, doctor?"

"So the rumors were true about the famous detective Sherlock Holmes." smiled at them Dr. Frankland and nodded "You got it just right. I know a lot about the murders. I want you put an end on them, that's why I help."

"You do?" John blinked, he didn't understand what's going on.

"Yes, but I can't speak here, even the walls have ears." he opened a door and they arrived in the parking where they left the car "I help you two out of here and we must have to talk tomorrow. Here." handed them a card that Sherlock put into his pocket. Dr. Frankland escorted them out the lab with some little difficulties.

"Now this was weird…" hummed John, glancing behind at the shrinking building.

"Nah, I can understand his reasons, but it just makes the case too easy for me." answered him Sherlock with a little grimace. "And I hate when something is easy." John stared at him confused, yet they didn't know this meeting caused a deadly effect.

End of chapter 03.


End file.
